nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heart of Winter
Deletion proposal The deletion flag is because the current contents do not even qualify as a stub article. If anyone expands it up to a stub minimum, feel free to remove the deletion flag (even if this falls under "articles that you have created yourself"). --The Krit 06:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) * In an ironic twist, after six months, it appears that enemies of the server have saved this article from the deletion list, probably less than a week before it would have been deleted. Meh, I pruned the additions down to be more neutral in their point of view, but if someone wants to put this back on the deletion list, I won't object, given the article's current focus. If there are multiple people with a history of contributions supporting the deletion and no objections, I'll even restore its previous spot in the deletion queue (instead of letting it linger several more months to see if anyone wants to save it). --The Krit 02:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :* My exam period will end in a few days, after that I will update this page with the general information (IP, forum link, category), crafting, subraces, class modifications and subraces. Although maybe it would be better just to make it a candidate for deletion again, since the text right now is still pure flaming and even with your pruning, it is clear that the goal of the original contributor was to discredit the server, and the wiki is not a place for that. Praetor7 08:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::* Let's see what it looks like after a few days. And even though it is flaming, if a bit of information is not outright false, please try to keep it around — perhaps rephrased, but with the same objective content. (When I cut stuff, I tried to stick to the unsubstantiable and the repetitive -- such as the most recent cut which was of stuff that seemed to me to be nothing more than repeating the point that the server owner is unfair.) The wiki is not a place for discrediting others, but it's also not a place for one-sided advertisements. (If you're not sure how to make the article flow with both sides, just leave the negatives at the end and I'll figure something out.) --The Krit 12:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :* this wiki can be useful if it grows and it isnt bad now either so good to have kept it. there is apparently an old abandoned wiki project seperately for the server but i personally dont see why not build it here where there already exists a community to guard articles from attack, not to mention the pointlessness of reproducing all class/spell pages ect when the only few modifications can be listed on one page. Nose majO.o 01:25, 25 January 2011 The server has been shut down, this can be easily verified. There is not any point keeping this article, probably is good to delete it. 17:58, August 19, 2014 (UTC) * We don't delete articles just because the server shut down. Rather, those articles get reclassified as former gameworlds. --The Krit (talk) 15:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Class modification questions Alignment When are paladins' and blackguards' alignment "automatically set"? What happens if a PC has both classes? --The Krit 16:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *Hi Mr. Krit, its so these two can smite eachother to make up for their OP saves and ac. i made an edit that explain some. CoTs dont get alignment set because they dont get the div shield i guess. last class of Pal or BG chosen lvling = alignment. made an edit to explain some. -- 00:10, 19 January 2011 :* That still does not answer the question of when the alignments are set. If a character managed to switch alignments, what's to stop them from doing it again? --The Krit 03:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::* once a player takes a paladin level, his alignment is immediately locked as good. he cannot change it other than taking a bg level which will lock it into evil. it works this way at every level and can change back and forth as you level up if you take a pally lvl, then a bg ect.. this wont hinder him taking other class because there is any combination possible and no alignment restriction for building with any combination of 3 classes. ::: Players without pally or bg can change their alignment very easy within the rest menu options. experienced players always set to nuetral to avoid smites (ppl get flamed real bad if they get smited on a non pally/bg lol thats how i learned i could change it long ago), but those who have taken the pally or bg are locked into alignment of whichever class they took last level of and they have to choice to change it other than lvling up pally or bg for good or evil so stuck forever when they are lvl 40. -- 05:11, 19 January 2011 Rage What exactly does "The mighty rage bonus is applied with greater rage." mean? Mighty rage is no longer a separately activated ability? You no longer need to select mighty rage to get its benefits (just get greater rage)? Something else? --The Krit 20:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *Hi Mr. Krit, there is only one button to press now, a combined ability button, and it applies both bonuses together. -- 00:06, 19 January 2011 Epic shadowlord To whom/what does the epic shadowlord feat provide the additional piercing damage? --The Krit 20:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Hi Mr. Krit. The damage bonuses go to the character, whether or not the summon is summoned during battle. Also, the epic shadowlord piercing bonus is now a hefty 2d10 i believe. Makes a F/WM/SD a serious contender in team pvp -- 00:04, 19 January 2011 :* It goes to the character (regardless of weapon used) or goes to the character's fists? --The Krit 03:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::* Hi! the bonus gets applied when you use your shadow evade ability (which is also modified a bit), so it works on any weapon, but im not sure about using hands but most probably will work too. i would test but i have no f/wm/sd anymore soz. -- 05:16, 19 January 2011 :::* And no one thought the link to shadow evade was worth mentioning? I guess those playing this server think everyone else is psychic. Anyway, since it still applies after swapping weapons (that falls under "any weapon", right? It certainly falls under "regardless of weapon used"), then the damage is getting applied to the character, not the weapon. --The Krit 19:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Epic fiendish servant Similar question about epic fiendish servant: the bonus AB and damage goes to the blackguard or the servant? --The Krit 16:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * To the Blackguard -- 22:06, 21 February 2011 :* So is this a permanent bonus, or does it require psychic abilities to guess when it applies, such as the way people were supposed to guess that shadowdancer + epic shadowlord = improved shadow evade? --The Krit 16:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :* OK, I see. This part was always listed under the "bull's strength" point, so it must be applied with that feat, right? But then, why was the answer "to the blackguard" instead of "to the target of bull's strength"? Or is it that casting bull's strength on someone else (perish the thought of a blackguard buffing a teammate!) gives the target the strength bonus and the blackguard the attack and damage bonus? Or is my assumption off that these bonuses are related to bull's strength? --The Krit 01:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Divine protection What was it that players did not understand about divine protection? They saw clerics disappearing and thought someone was cheating? --The Krit 09:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Crafting cap? Both the blackguard and Harper changes make reference to a +12 ability cap for crafted gear. Why the reference to crafted gear? The +12 ability cap would make this sort of more specific restriction superfluous. --The Krit 16:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Harper spells It looks like the Harper's cat's grace ability gives bonuses to both dexterity and charisma (plus other benefits). Similarly, eagle's splendour appears to give the same bonuses as cat's grace. Is that right? Or is the charisma bonus not supposed to apply to cat's grace and the dexterity bonus not supposed to apply to eagle's splendour? --The Krit 16:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Server this is a top server. the minor idiosyncrasies of the owner are far outweighed by the pvp and pvm that is available -- August 15, 2010 * Hi Mr. 8615913248! i have to agree. HoW is a great server for team pvp, you just sometimes have to overlook the personality of the owner the same way you dont feed a troll. owner not a bad person at heart, just gets moody and a little unfair when people dont seem to be appreciating the time/work going into the server, even if thats directed at wrong person just leave and come back later lol. when playing on soemones server, we are basically all guests in someones house with muddy shoes on their sheepskin rugs XD -- 02:12, 19 January 2011 New edits Hi Mr. Krit! I also add a line to intro and bold it so can see what i changed, and added two paragraphs at the end about gameplay just a little info. I might add more from time to time, I want to say big thank you as i have used the wiki for info for years (mostly the class, ability, and spell pages for designing builds for HoW) and the whole time i notice you always maintaining and adding to... everything! Oh i know my entries not very neat as im not familiar with these wikis, i try to tidy up over time lol but better than nothing :) -- 02:36, 19 January 2011 * Please don't use bold to show what you have changed. That just makes the articles look uglier. Use the page history for seeing who changed what. --The Krit 03:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Misc. notes Hi Mr. Krit, i added a little section called rules to add something i think is v important for new people to know so they are safer when levelling. -- 04:01, 23 January 2011 Also updated section on monk class, new details can be confirmed within the ingame journal. -- 04:44, 23 January 2011 * NWNWiki:Manual_of_style#Avoid_the_second_person. Also, there is a "preview" button when making edits. --The Krit 20:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Soem of the class and spell description very out of date, i will update a bit now and then! -- 04:49, 23 January 2011 Criticism and praise I've cut the entire paragraph relating the praise and criticism garnered by this server until someone can provide a source for such claims (such as external links to the praise/criticism of the server). --The Krit 20:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Friendly quests "Some of these quests are ... while others are quite friendly quests." What is a "friendly" quest? Going out and making friends? --The Krit 20:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Griefing rule Relevant portion copied from User talk:The Krit: please undo any rephrase changes you made to the heart of winter page, i dont have time to read it all but at a glance i see griefing rule is now incorrect due to rephrasing, this is CR tyoe area not literal area and many newcomers misunderstanding this even wehn it phrased preperly and they read. Nose maj ~~ 23:22, 13 February 2011 * From my perspective, I was not changing the meaning, but just removing the background bits that were distracting from the actual rule. Plus, many people misunderstanding something they read is a sign that it was not phrased properly. (For others reading this, I believe the edit in question is primarily 52196, with a correction made as part of edit 52240.) But in the interest of getting an accurate article, if "area" does not mean area, then what does it mean? what is a "CR type area"? --The Krit 17:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) * It looks like Nose maj made good on his threat to leave in a huff if he was going to be forced to work with others. The question is still open to anyone privy to such details, though. For my own curiosity (probably not something for the article), I'd like to add another question. Why is the griefing rule so complicated in the first place? Why not just prohibit killing the same non-factioned PC twice in the same day or something like that? That would be simpler and avoid the problem of using a term no one else understands. In the meantime, I'll go back to cleaning up this article, starting by putting the undefined terms in quotes to clue readers into the fact that the terms do not have their standard meanings. --The Krit 03:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Owner's faction So the server's owner has stopped running a faction? (Otherwise, why was that information removed from the article?) --The Krit 19:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) * Now Lysan (one of the owners) plays as unfactioned. Luanne (the other owner) is inactive atm. 17:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Interesting. --The Krit 17:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Skill changes The pickpocket radial option is hardcoded. How is it HoW has a custom skill check for this skill? --The Krit 09:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Crafting limits "The maximum item level that can be crafted" refers to the same item level as item level restriction? (I was going to just wiki-link it, but I've been told that HoW uses its own terms, so assuming that words mean what they seem to mean is a bad idea here.) --The Krit 17:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Factions The "fair numbers policy" makes little sense to me. The description is "raiders can bring +2 verses defenders (e.g. 4 v 2), this is because the faction bosses are formidable, and defenders can teleport directly into their base." Aside from being a run-on sentence, how are the defenders counted if defending faction members can teleport directly to their castle? (Someone who is not in the castle would not be a defender.) What happens if someone logs in or out? Also, how does having a formidable boss to overcome justify limiting the number of attackers? While I'm at it, what are these "guilds" that someone has to belong to in order to enter a faction castle? --The Krit 17:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Regarding keeps, is "Once captured, a faction's men can teleport to it" what was intended? (So, one person captures the keep, then anyone belonging to any faction can teleport to it?) Not "Once captured by a faction, '''that' faction's men can teleport to it"''? With writing like this, I am not surprised that many newcomers misunderstand the rules, even after reading them, particularly when the writers of the rules insist that their ambiguous phrasing is "written properly". (Please, someone from the server give me a reason to think better of the people that play there.) --The Krit 17:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC)